


[podfic] to soak in, written by somehowunbroken, read by binchmarner

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Alexander's in Toronto now, which means his favourite tea from Denver isn't readily available to him anymore. JT... helps.





	[podfic] to soak in, written by somehowunbroken, read by binchmarner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to soak in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501444) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 

> this is my new favorite fic, and i cried when i read it because it's so soft. i'm not even sorry.

**Download: [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZgiZeAtJh6JDt2y2TvoMO_TVan3xOGbg/view?usp=sharing)**, **[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J4n3RMVIu8FlTLia-huWI5VZOsZ0NwDy/view?usp=sharing)**

**Song Credits: [novels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc5X66kFIMg)** by rusty clanton and dodie


End file.
